Task. 37: The Yearned-For Showbiz World
The Yearned-For Showbiz World is the thirty-seventh episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Summary Sakura endures embarrassment as she goes undercover to retrieve a Precious ring from a famous actor. Plot A detective receives a phone call and agrees to go somewhere. He loads his gun and puts on his coat. The director yells cut and it is a wrap on the set and the actor Tanbara leaves. His manager tells the trainee (Sakura) that if the timing of delivering him his tea isn't good, he will be in a bad mood. He asks her if she wants to be in the entertainment industry, she says yes... 'for now.' The time is ticking as he enters the waiting room, she has two seconds to hand him his tea. She does but to the wrong side. She protests that it doesn't matter which side. He gets upset at her, his manager pulls her aside and tells her that if he says black is white, then it is white. She apologizes to both of them. Tanbara smacks her on the head. She begrudges Souta in her mind. In a flashback, Satoru tells everyone Tanbara got a ring containing a Precious in India for 5 million yen. Every 100 years the Stone of Prosperity releases an explosion of dark energy, which can destroy everything in its path in a radius of several kilometers. Mr. Voice says this will happen in 3 days and they want to switch the real one with a replica secretly, to place it in a special liquid that prevents the explosion. Unfortunately to do so, they have to put up with the actor to switch the ring. So Shouta already has an ideal candidate for the mission, saying Sakura is close to Tanbara's tastes. In present time, the actor puts the ring on. Sakura checks that she only has 3 hours and 38 minutes to switch the real ring for the fake one. Elsewhere, Eiji bites into his Daikon and then spots the Jaryuu around a truck below the bridge near the TV station. The Manager gives Sakura a list of appropriate reactions to respond to his puns. She must learn all 1054 of them in three hours to please him. She becomes determined since it is her mission. Silver destroys three Ryuujinhei but there are still more. Ryuuwon and two minions manage to open the truck but are attacked by the other Boukenger. They deduce he is after the Stone too because he says he has three hours left. Red fights Ryuuwon and the others fight the Ryuujinhei. Yellow catches a minion in the truck so she stops him. She freaks out when she sees the TV mascot Dembey. She tells Black, he tells her to close the doors. The truck starts to leave. Sakura studies the bad puns and reactions when a man enters the room, fighting on his cell phone with a cancellation and get a drink. He spots Sakura and asks her if she can interview Tanbara as an idol reporter. She thinks about it because it might be her chance to retrieve the ring. Red slashes Ryuuwon with the Golden Sword and he retreats. Yellow asks Red why he is quiet, he says something is up because he gave up too easily. Blue suggests going to the station just in case. Tanbara's manager is upset at Sakura. She is all dolled up as an idol host. She says she studied the manual. He tells her to not forget to smile. Tanbara is already sitting in the set. Sakura enters the studio and tries to imagine herself as Natsuki to be the host. Action is yelled and she goes by the moniker Horinishi Sakurako. The director calls cut, telling her to loosen up. Tanbara intervenes, telling her to imagine she is in Fukuiken (a vacation spot). He makes a pun and she recognizes it as pun number 964. Her uncomfortable smile is appropriate. They go on air and she runs up around the set, talking about his hot-topic ring. He extends his hand with another pun. She shakes his hand, making him happy. Unfortunately, her exhausted face is shown on screen and she gets a cue card telling her to smile. If she focuses too much on the puns, she'll forget to smile. In her black and white monologue, she stresses out, saying this is a difficult mission. Meanwhile Natsuki stops the boys from running on the bridge to take notice that Dembey wears shoes but the Dembey in the truck was barefoot and had claws. Tanbara is having a good time with Sakura. She asks him if she can put on the ring and he says no. She freaks out inside. It becomes another bad pun and she relived. In her monologue, she confesses she thought she would die. He lets her have the ring. She switches the rings and put his in her pocket. She shows it off on the screen. Later, she is exhausted. Before she puts the ring in the liquid, she checks if it is a Precious and it is not. She tells Satoru it is fake. Natsuki says they have 10 minutes left. He tells her to beware of Dembey because a Jaryuu tribe member is impersonating him. Sakura runs down the hall to the waiting room. Tanbara takes out the real ring from a secure box and places it on. He leaves for a live commercial. His manager collapses on the couch. Sakura rushes in asking for the real ring, he tells her what happened. She rushes out and then realizes she knows the secret. She rushes through the halls with only 2 minutes left. Outside the building, Tanbara is preparing to film the live commercial and Dembey arrives. He asks if he can bite on the ring at the end. He says no. The director smacks Dembey. With a minute to go, the commercial goes on the air. Without Tanbara's noticing, Dembey bites on the ring. The commercial is done and he won't let go. When he does, the ring is gone and Dembey drops the man down. The manager goes to check on Tanbara. Dembey has a device that he will place the ring in to harness its power. Sakura finally arrives and detects the ring is the real thing and there is only 15 seconds left. She rushes past the onlookers, kicks the ring out of Dembey's hands and grabs the ring in the air. She takes out the liquid and with one second to go, she dips the ring in and the energy bubbles. She says mission complete. She then gives the ring to Tanbara, saying she cleaned it. Dembey takes off his sash and his eyes become white. Silver and Red blast him and the others arrive. They tell everyone to run. Tanbara makes a pun as he leaves. Sakura says even in a time like this, he makes a pun. So she accepts this spirit as she appreciates it. She transforms and kick Dembey down to the ground below. They all jump down and start fighting him. Yellow says he is too cute to fight. Pink fights him and makes a pun to encourage them. She knocks him down and says even if he is cute, he is still a evil Jaryuu. She does her finisher on him. He says she is not cute and as he falls, he says she will never be a bride like that. She tells him to mind his own business, dons the Accelltector and finishes him off with her Dual Crasher. Ryuuwon arrives and shoots Dembey with his gun to make him huge. Morio tells them that the repairs to DaiBouken have been made. He says Sakura inspired him. When they enter, Yellow says she feels nostalgic. They drop his weapon down. They slash him down. Ryuuwon sends multiple Ryuuwon against them before they can finish Dembey off because they got in his 100 year chance to harness the power. Dembey blast fire at them. Before the Ryuurinhei finish DaiBouken off, GoGoVoyager shoots them off. Silver is piloting it, he says he wanted to drive it. DaiBouken climbs on top of Voyager and finish all the Ryuujinhei off. Dembey is left alone. They perform the Riding Adventure Drive finisher to destroy him. Back at SGS that night, the others are laughing in front of the laptop as Sakura enters minding her own business. Eiji calls her Sakurako-chan, this stops her in her tracks. She runs to the laptop to find the idol footage and shuts it off, folding the laptop. Shouta explains he is responsible. He uses his clicker and transmits the video on the table. She tries to hide her face. They all laugh. She grabs Shouta's pointer and the video goes away. Satoru suggests her debuting in the entertainment world. She stresses she won't, kind of disgusted by the idea. Eiji grabs the pointer and transmits the video on the three screens. She tries to cover it and screams out, 'Stop it!' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Wakabayashi Manager: *Director: , , The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files *'Second Robo': The team looks back on Sentai's first Second Robo (2号ロボ Nigō Robo?), Flashman's Great Titan, which was first used when Flash King was heavily damaged. They then show short clips of Super Sentai's other second Robos: Maskman's Galaxy Robo, Turboranger's Turbo Rugger, Fiveman's StarFive, Ohranger's Red Puncher, Carranger's VRV Robo, Megaranger's Delta Mega, Gaoranger's GaoHunter, and Dekaranger's DekaBike Robo. At the end of the clip, we see GoGo Trailer, and the tractor part made from GoGo Gyro and Formula separates from the rest, and Masumi in his cockpit tries to form Titan Boy (Great Titan was formed by a tractor-trailer like GoGo Trailer called Flash Titan, the tractor portion became Titan Boy, and the combination of Titan Boy with the trailer formed Great Titan), but he is halted by Satoru. **This is Sakura's seventh time starting the segment. **Song: "Fighting Pose, Flashman!" (ファイティングポーズ、フラッシュマン！, Faitingu Pōzu, Furashuman!) performed by Taku Kitahara **The concept of the "Second Robo" as identified in the segment is rather inconsistent between the initial example and subsequent examples used in the segment. The example used at the first second Robo, Titan Boy, is a mech controlled by all the Flashman, due to the circumstances of the story. Most of the mechs used as subsequent examples likewise match this example of Titan Boy. However, several of the examples for other Second Robo include those which are not following along with the pattern set by Titan Boy: ***''Ohrangers Red Puncher is a mech only controlled by OhRed, not the whole team. The proper example would have been the OhBlocker for the second mech. ***Likewise, Megaranger's Delta Mega is controlled by whomever holds the Battle Riser, whether MegaRed or MegaSilver, again with only one member controlling the mech. The proper example in this case is the Mega Voyager. ***''Gaoranger's GaoHunter is both the Sixth Ranger mecha and an evil mecha (when it first appears) controlled by Duke Org Rouki and later GaoSilver. The proper example in this case would be GaoIcarus. ***Dekaranger's DekaBike Robo is the sixth-hero mech of the season, only controlled by DekaBreak. The proper example in this case would be the DekaWing Robo. **Although Titan Boy is Flashman's second mech, it occasionally also matches the description of the "Third Robo" in the Special File in Task 42 due to it's name and function. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 40, . *'''Viewership: 5.9% *Tanbara was portrayed by Tetsuo Morishita, who previously portrayed Doctor Hinelar in Megaranger. *Tanbara's manager was portrayed by Tatsuya Nomi, who portrayed Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This would ultimately mark his final Sentai appearance; he passed away on May 18, 2017. Mecha References *Wicked Dragon Dembey: Bakuryuu Gattai AbarenOh (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Task 37: The Showbiz World I Longed For, Task 38: The Rainbow Cloth, Task 39: The Prometheus Stone and Task 40: The Western Ashu. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa